


i'll meet you there

by NARUW0AH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Gen, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry, M/M, Overdose, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARUW0AH/pseuds/NARUW0AH
Summary: Bokuto had fallen, but this time Kuroo wasn't there to pick him up.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	i'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags/warnings. This is a dark one. 
> 
> I wrote this in an an hour; based off a Tumblr post with some dying prompts to shake off my writer's block.
> 
> Bokuto and Kuroo depend on each other a little too much in this one. Not healthy, folks.

Sirens blared loudly as paramedics and police officers swarmed the dark streets talking amongst each other. It was the beginning of a long and stressful night for them, but mainly for Kuroo, who'd called them in the first place.

The man in question was pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair, stopping every few seconds to mumble a  _ 'no, there's no way, everything's gonna be fine.' _ He went over the texts he'd gotten earlier while he was busy at work and cursed himself for not reading them sooner. The more they flashed in his mind, the more frantic he got.

_ [4:39pm] _

**Brokuto:** hey man

**Brokuto:** i need help

**Brokuto:** its bad again 

**Brokuto:** i was right

**Brokuto:** my meds stopped working

_ [5:16pm]  _

**Brokuto:** oh youre at work right

**Brokuto:** forget it then ill be fine

**Brokuto:** just call me when youre out bro

**Brokuto:** please

_ [5:49pm] _

**Brokuto:** fuck

**Brokuto:** kuroo im sorry

**Brokuto:** i fucmed up

**Brokuto:** im sorry

_ [6:02pm] _

**Brokuto:** kuroo

**Brokuto:** im so fuckfng sorry

**Brokuto:** i couldnt dtop 

**Brokuto:** no one answred my calls or. tezts

**Brokuto:** the voices wouldnt dtop tslking

**Brokuto:** youre gonma be okau righy

**Brokuto:** yoire fine witjout me

**Brokuto:** therd so mych bloid it hhrts

**Brokuto:** i love you bro

**Brokuto:** i lovw you tetsiroy 

_ "FUCK!" _

Kuroo threw his phone without looking and ignored the sound of it shattering. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't stop moving, his whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He doubled over when a sudden bout of nausea wracked his body, and a paramedic came rushing towards him, aiming to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, are you-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" The brunette's voice was shaky and rough, giving away how close he was to fully breaking down. The young paramedic flinched, but moved her hand away. 

"Sir, I understand you're distressed but please try to calm down. We're taking care of the situation as efficiently as we can. If you need to sit in the ambulance while we bring your frien-"

_ "Why isn't he out here yet?" _

"The medics are getting his vitals and putting him on the stretcher. He'll be out soon. Now would be a good time to wait in the ambulance. They'll ask you some important questions there." She gave him as good of a comforting look as she could muster and walked off to speak to another medic. 

Kuroo felt like his whole world was seconds away from ending. He had been in a frenzy since he checked his phone after leaving work. He practically raced home in his car after reading Bokuto's texts. He'd arrived only 20 minutes after the last text. When got there and saw his best friend on the living room floor in a growing pool of his own blood, he froze. 

"Bo."

There was no answer. His feet felt stuck to the ground but he forced them to move forward, to get a closer look at his friend.

"Bokuto?"

Below him, Bokuto shifted slightly. It was a small reaction, but it kicked Kuroo into overdrive. He noticed the silver knife handle hidden under slightly curled fingers and felt his heart drop to his ankles. Then he noticed all the…  _ holy fuck, oh my god, they're so deep, Koutarou, what did you do-  _

"Ku...roo?" It was a croak, barely audible. 

"Oh, fuck! Hold on, I- I'm calling an ambulance! Shush, just concentrate on staying awake, okay? Don't sleep! Shit, hold on!" 

"Kuroo… m' sorry…" he tried sitting up but was held down by Kuroo's hand on his shoulder. 

"Please, Kou, save your energy- _hello?_ _I need an ambulance! My friend is bleeding out!"_

The following moments were a blur. Kuroo answered questions over the phone, and took note of everything surrounding Bokuto as the officer on the phone asked him to. He choked in the middle of a sentence when his eyes fell on a small, empty pill bottle that had rolled a few feet away from the hand that held the knife. 

_ "Oh my god." _

-

In the ambulance, Tetsurou was quiet. He couldn't take his eyes off the man on the stretcher next to him. He almost looked peaceful… but he knew better. Bokuto had sunk. Deep. The last time he got that bad, Kuroo was there to talk to him and make sure he didn't act on any impulses. This time, all he could do was hope. 

_ 'God, oh god… please be alive. Please still be alive…' _

-

Kuroo sat in the waiting room wishing that the floor would suck him up so he'd disappear. He was pretty sure his own heart had stopped beating and he was alive by some miracle. He tried not to think, tried to empty his mind, but it was impossible. He waited, and waited. About 2 hours had passed until a doctor and a nurse approached him in his seat. He shot up, pleading for an answer.

"We tried everything. There's nothing more we can do for him. I'm deeply sorry."

Tetsurou's eyes widened. 

"He…"

He turned around and walked away with his head down.

He couldn't even shed a tear.

-

The funeral was long. Everyone who knew and loved Bokuto was there, and his coffin was surrounded with flowers and candles. Kuroo hadn't said a word until it was time for everyone to leave.

"Thank you all for being here for him."

-

The next day, Kuroo hung himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
